


Chrollo Lucilfer as an Alpha Elon Musk

by spamaeoli



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Elevator Sex, Elevators, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamaeoli/pseuds/spamaeoli
Summary: Kurapika is an omega who has forgotten his pills, but suddenly goes into heat. Combine that with getting stuck in an elevator with Chrollo Lucilfer, an alpha... things escalate, and it's not the transportation unit they're in.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259





	Chrollo Lucilfer as an Alpha Elon Musk

**Author's Note:**

> we all make mistakes. i don’t even like abo. i’m literally doing this because of the chaos in my personality and my lack of self-control. i'm sorry

This is bad.

Really, really bad.

Kurapika is still working at his office job when his head starts to go dizzy and his vision begins to blur.

“Fuck,” he hisses under his breath, “Why is it early?”

He rummages around in his backpack.

He retracts an empty hand, and his mind begins to race.

_I’m in quite a predicament here. I’m entering an unexpected heat with no suppressors. Maybe someone else might have some…?_ Kurapika stands up and looks around the cubicles.

There is no one to be found.

_Shit. I forgot I’m working overtime. Everyone has gone home already. Though I’d like the extra pay, I should just go home now and save myself the trouble_. Kurapika scrambles to pack his things into his backpack as quickly as he can, and makes a beeline for the elevator.

When he enters the elevator, he meets a black-haired man with equally dark eyes.

“Ah, hello. Good work today,” the man greets with a smooth, sultry voice. Kurapika is slowly losing his composure, but tries his best to hold it together.

“Thank you, Mister Lucilfer.” Chrollo Lucilfer is the CEO and face of the company that Kurapika works for, and a bit of a celebrity (think Elon Musk except not a weeb). Both men are the only ones in the elevator, and they descend in silence.

Well, that is, until the elevator suddenly stops and the light goes out.

“Oh? The elevator stopped,” Mr. Lucilfer says. Kurapika doesn’t comprehend, though. His eyes are glazed over as his folded arms clutch on to himself, breathing irregular and face flushed.

“Hello? Are you okay?” Mr. Lucilfer comes closer to Kurapika, as if inspecting him.

“...what? Huh? What’s going on?” Kurapika feebly responds.

“The elevator stopped, if you didn’t notice. We might end up stuck here for a while.”

“ _ohdearGodno_.” Kurapika drops to the floor, curling up and holding his knees with his arms.

“You’re entering your heat, aren’t you? You have a strong scent. I’ll call emergency and hopefully they can get us out of here.” Mr. Lucilfer presses the call button as he kneels down to meet Kurapika at eye level. “Do you not have any pills?”

“No, I didn’t expect it,” Kurapika wheezes. _Fuck, I’m not registering anything right now. This is awful. I just_ had _to run into the CEO of the company in the worst state possible_ , he curses the universe.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I’m an alpha, so I don’t have anything that could help you. Er, what’s your name?”

“Kurapika…” _Shit… my sight’s getting even more hazy_ …

“Alright then, Kurapika, let’s hope they—”

The intercom crackles to life.

“ _Hi there. This is Yorknew Emergency Department, what’s your emergency?_ ” a feminine voice says.

“Hi, we’re inside one of the elevators at the Phantom Group Tower, and it seems to be stuck. The light is out too,” Mr. Lucilfer answers. His eyes dart to Kurapika with worry as the blond continues to struggle with his heat.

“ _Oh, yeah, we’re experiencing a blackout in your sector of the city. We’ll try to get someone over there as soon as we can. Can you tell me more about your location?_ ”

“Yes, we’re in the…” Mr. Lucilfer explains the situation to the responder. Kurapika’s mind is still running at a hundred meters per second.

_God…. Chrollo Lucilfer is an alpha…. He’s so fucking hot, I’d love to go into heat with him… No, that’s just my hormones speaking… I hate being stuck in this fucking elevator…_

“Uh, excuse me Kurapika? What did you say about a heat with me?”

“Wait, what? You heard me?” Kurapika starts panicking even more than he already is, which is not helped by his unstable state of mind.

“I stopped talking with the responder a while ago, and you were saying everything out loud—”

“OhmyGod I’msosorry please pretend you never heard that please don’t fire me—”

“ _Shhh._ It’s okay,” Mr. Lucilfer places a finger on Kurapika’s lips to silence him. Kurapika’s brain starts going into overdrive. The CEO is too close to him for comfort. The omega’s heartbeat is beating, faster and faster. Mr. Lucilfer leans in even closer, lips to his ear.

“ _We’re going to be stuck here for a while. Want some help?_ ” he whispers. The hot breath on Kurapika’s ear sends shivers down his spine. Why is this man so calm? And so sexy? Kurapika simultaneously curses and thanks the man for his unfair existence.

“Please,” Kurapika exhales. Without any suppressors, he needs this right now.

“With pleasure,” Mr. Lucilfer responds with a smirk. “I’ll take care of you.”

The alpha unwraps Kurapika’s arms from his legs and spreads them slightly. He then crawls forward, pushing the blond back so he’s resting completely on the elevator walls.

“Tell me if anything’s uncomfortable, okay?” Mr. Lucilfer says. Kurapika can only whimper in response. His mind is completely clouded with the prospect of getting _fucked_ by the one and only Chrollo Lucilfer. If this is what he gets for leaving his suppressors at home, shit, he wishes he would’ve done it sooner.

Mr. Lucilfer moves in, pressing his lips onto Kurapika’s. Kurapika’s breath hitches, appreciating the contact. One arm wraps around the smaller man’s waist, the other holding the back of his head, pulling him closer into an embrace. He feels Mr. Lucilfer’s tongue prod at his lips, which he gladly parts.

“ _Mmmf,_ ” Kurapika moans into the kiss. It’s hot, so very hot. It’s hot and wet and sends electricity through Kurapika’s body at every point of contact with the older man. He’s melting underneath his touch. Skillfully, the CEO’s tongue works its way into Kurapika’s mouth. The blond puts his arms around Mr. Lucilfer’s neck, trying to bring him in closer.

Much to Kurapika’s dismay, he disconnects their lips. This disappointment is short lived, though, as Mr. Lucilfer starts kissing and sucking down Kurapika’s neck and collarbone.

“A-ahh, Mister—” Kurapika is silenced with another kiss on the lips.

“No need for honorifics. You can call me Chrollo.”

“Okay, Chrollo, _please don’t stop_ ,” Kurapika breathes.

“Of course,” Chrollo replies. He resumes planting his lips and tongue all over Kurapika’s skin, all while removing the omega’s jacket and shirt.

Kurapika gasps when Chrollo latches onto one of his nipples. With his sensitivity heightened because of his heat, every touch feels like it’s burning, _especially_ on his erogenous zones.

Chrollo notices the reaction and bites down, eliciting a high-pitched mewl from Kurapika.

Now, this is great and all, but Kurapika would really like for Chrollo to start touching a different erogenous zone.

“Chrolloo… can’t you just fuck me al- _hn_ -already?” Kurapika whines.

“Hm, someone’s impatient,” Chrollo teases. Nevertheless, he complies with the request, stripping Kurapika of his remaining clothes, and taking off his own shirt.

When Chrollo reveals his chiseled torso, Kurapika swears another shot of lust surges through him.

When Chrollo unzips his trousers and pulls out his dick… Kurapika’s mind goes into tunnel vision mode. The only thing he can think of at this moment is _getting fucked into oblivion by the hottest alpha known to man_. He circles his arms around Chrollo’s shoulders and pulls him close.

Chrollo takes the hint, and gently lays Kurapika down on the previously removed clothing articles.

Then, holding the smaller man’s hips, he pushes his cock inside Kurapika’s hole.

It goes in easily enough, with the self-lubrication that comes with heat (A/N: i will never understand why you abo bitches do this shit). Kurapika thinks he’s in heaven.

“You’re so fucking tight, Kurapika,” Chrollo murmurs sensually. Kurapika can only sigh in response—he feels so full with Chrollo’s dick inside him, and it tickles his nerves in all the right places. “You owe me a favor after this.”

“Yeah, yeah, start moving,” Kurapika says, desperate for his cock.

Chrollo replies by thrusting, hard.

“Ah, ah, _ah, ah, ah!_ ” Kurapika cries obscenely. Really, the whole situation is much more erotic than Kurapika is used to. The air in the elevator is extremely hot, and the surfaces inside are starting to become slippery with condensation and other bodily fluids.

“You take my cock so well, Kurapika.” The omega is definitely a sight to behold. He’s teary-eyed, face flushed and mouth wide open in ecstasy. Kurapika sounds absolutely vulgar right now, with endless curses and whimpers spilling from his lips.

“Feels…. so-ooohh… good…ha!” Kurapika, right now, in every single way possible, is a mess.

Chrollo continues to pound Kurapika’s ass, leaning down to suck on his collarbone. Kurapika thinks he’s going insane with all of the stimulation, from the dick hitting his prostate to the wetness of Chrollo’s tongue on his skin. Warmth building inside of him, he can tell he’s getting close.

“Chrollo, I’m-I’m close,” Kurapika gasps in between Chrollo’s thrusts. His arms are around Chrollo’s shoulders, very close to scratching marks into his back.

“Cum for me, then,” Chrollo speaks directly into Kurapika’s ear.

That does him in instantly, and he orgasms, shooting rope all over himself and moaning Chrollo’s name. Kurapika sees stars as his back arches, the sensation taking over his body.

Shortly after Kurapika finishes, Chrollo pulls out and strokes himself to completion over Kurapika’s exposed chest.

Both men spent, they rest for a moment, panting.

They look around themselves, taking in the scenery of cum and sweat and messy clothes.

Kurapika and Chrollo make eye contact.

There’s no way they’re going to be able to save themselves before emergency comes to get them out of the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you made it this far congrats! that was the first time i've written fic in a few years, and the first time i've written porn e v e r. please let me know what you thought and where i can improve! thank you ^_^


End file.
